Rise of the Sky
by PercyXReyna
Summary: Percy has woke up in a dirty alley, with a gut feeling pulling him towards Camp Jupiter, where he meets Reyna, daughter of Bellona and praetor of the 12th Legion. They embark on a quest to save all they know from unruly primordials. - Post PJO, starts at The Son of Neptune. Jason is still Roman, and so is Piper. Leo is Greek. Greeks will make an appearance. PREYNAAAAAA


**AN: This story takes place after PJO and at the beginning of The Son of Neptune. It's beginning will basically be the same, but Reyna will be very very relevant throughout the series. Because I'm starting my version of HoO on The Son of Neptune, I've decided to completely disregard everything in The Lost Hero. Jason is still in Camp Jupiter, but Piper is as well. Leo will be in Camp Half-Blood. Each with the same backstory (with a Romanized Piper). REALLY IMPORTANT: All prophecies will be different, I'm not exactly sure how at the moment, but it will be to accommodate for more Preyna.**

 **I'm thinking of updating about 2 to 3 times a week and if I feel like it's coming out too fast and I'm losing motivation, I'll probably slow it down to once a week.**

 **SHOUTOUT TO MY BETA: RIPTIDEFTW**

 **Anyways, don't forget to review, enjoy!**

Percy didn't know where he was going. He had woken up in an alley between a run down Wendy's and an even more run down Dollarama. What had woken him up? To put it bluntly, snake-haired ladies trying to kill him. He had instinctively grabbed a pen from his pocket and as he pulled off the cap, it sprung into a sword. He didn't know it could do that. In fact, he didn't know a lot of things at that moment. Where he was from, why his pen was a sword or why snake-haired ladies were trying to kill him. He had gotten away from them fairly easily, they hadn't realized he was conscious until their heads were on the floor and they were turning into dust.

From there Percy just started running. He didn't know where to exactly, but he felt something pulling him towards it. But even after beheading the snake-haired ladies, which had called themselves _gorgons_ , they had attacked him again. In the three days since their first encounter in that alley, he had run into them four times. The first time he repeated their beheading, the second time he ran them over with a car, the third time he had let a subway run them over and the fourth time he had turned them into sushi.

So it was no surprise as he entered Berkeley, California, that they had popped up a fifth time. Percy was walking down the street, no doubt looking suspicious with his torn up clothes, he held his pen up warily as they made their fifth appearance.

"Well look what we have here _sissster_!" The red (snake)haired one said.

" _Perseussss Jacksson_ , you won't have it so easy thiss time!" The other uglier one laughed.

Percy let out a sigh of exasperation as he uncapped his pen.

"Do you guys ever quit?"

"Only once the job iss done." The gorgons said in unison as they both leaped at Percy.

It was more than easy to dodge them. Percy may have been exhausted, but returning from Tartarus four times in three days could not be good for the cardiovascular system. They both bent over, took a quick breather and stood up straight again. The moment they were up, they dived at Percy, this time the red-haired one managed to get a claw on him, but it just bounced off, like Percy's skin was metal. That was another thing Percy didn't understand, his skin was soft to the touch, but the gorgons hadn't even managed to nick him. His clothes were no exception to their long claws though and were ripped in multiple places.

Now the gorgons seemed to be remembering that they had the advantage in numbers, and were circling him. Percy looked at one then the other. They charged at him, and he simply jumped out of the way. The two sisters clashed heads and the ugly one fell on top of the red haired one. Percy took his sword and turned them into a shish kebab. A large, grotesque, mythological shish kebab that is.

He took off after that, he had had enough of the gorgons, and the pull in his gut was stronger than ever. He ran, and he walked, and he ran until he was standing on the edge of a highway, across from what looked to be an access tunnel. That gut feeling was pulling him towards it. He sprinted across the highway, not even registering the Ford F250 that nearly ran him over.

Stationed at the tunnel were a dark skinned girl and a stocky Asian guy, both looking a little ridiculous wearing full roman armor. As he approached, the girl raised her sword and the boy notched an arrow in his bow.

"State your business!" The girl yelled. She seemed young, maybe 13 or 14.

"Yeah, state it!" The boy said trying his best to sound commanding. The girl shot him a look.

"My name is Percy Jackson! Right now, I have a very strong urge to whatever is at the end of the tunnel, and I highly recommend you don't get in my way."

"Are you threatening us?" The girl asked, but both her and the boy seemed to shrink a little bit into their armor.

"Well not exactly, but I am very irritated. For the past three days, I have been running from snake-haired ladies. I know you probably don't beli..."

"We do." The boy interrupted, "We just can't let you in, at least not yet." He turned to the girl "Should we call for Reyna?"

"I will. Hold on for a moment Percy. And don't you dare do anything!" The girl ran off.

The boy leveled his bow at Percy's head. An awkward silence descended upon them for a good five minutes.

"What is behind that tunnel?" Percy asked innocently enough.

The boy didn't seem to know if he should answer or not. He nervously murmured "Camp Jupiter."

"Camp Jupiter?"

"Like the safe haven for demigods?"

Percy drew a blank "No. What's a demigod?"

"Okay, maybe we were wrong. Maybe you're just hallucinating about the snake-haired ladies and have no idea what you're doing here."

At that moment the dark skinned girl returned, with an older latin girl, who seemed closer to Percy's age. She was astoundingly beautiful, wore purple robes, had long glossy black hair and captivating obsidian eyes, which widened at the sight of Percy as if she knew him. She shook it off and steeled her gaze.

"What do you want?"

"Well, to get inside."

"What business do you have with Camp Jupiter?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that something is pulling me towards this." Percy gestured with his arms towards the tunnel

"Hazel and Frank, escort him to my office. I'll be waiting there." She turned around to leave.

Ω

Percy, unbeknownst to him, was very foolish and did a lot of things that he would dearly regret later on. For example, when he finally got through the tunnel and was being escorted across a bridge over the Little Tiber, he decided to wash himself with the river water. He lifted up a large amount and poured it over himself. He wasn't sure how he did it, he just kind of thought, _"Hey you know what would be really_ _refreshing_ _? A shower_ _!_ _"_ Unfortunately, he didn't know that this washed away his invincibility until the last moment when he could have sworn he heard a female voice in his head say _'Stupid demigod.'_ How did he know he was no longer invincible? Well, the whole water thing freaked Frank out, who then proceeded to tackle Percy to the ground. Where Percy found himself with a scraped elbow.

On the bright side, he found out he could do quite a few nifty things with water, like dry himself off at will, and heal himself.

Percy got more than a few odd looks as he walked through the barracks of Camp Jupiter and he returned some of them. Not so much because many of them were sparring with swords and shields, but rather because he felt a strange sense of deja vu watching them. Almost like he had spent a long period of his life training in the same kind of place.

Reyna's office was in the Principia, the Camp Jupiter headquarters, where the praetor's office and private villas were. Her office itself was bland, and rather uninteresting, most probably because she rarely used it. The only two things that really stood out were two gold and silver greyhound statutes. They sat on either side of her desk, unmoving, yet they seemed to be ready to pounce at any given moment. Reyna sat behind her desk, obsidian eyes drilling holes into Percy who shrunk into his chair.

"I am Praetor Reyna of the 12th Legion."

"Uh... I'm Percy." Percy tried to smile charmingly. If it worked Reyna didn't show it.

"Do you not remember me?"

"To be frank, I don't remember anything right now. I don't know where I came from, and even though I was drawn here, I don't know why either."

Reyna looked at her statues, then at Percy. Her eyes flickered disbelievingly for a second, then went back to drilling holes.

"Do you know anything about Circe's Island? A girl named Hylla, and her younger sister?"

"No..."

She looked at her statues disbelievingly once again.

Percy raised an eyebrow "Why are you looking at those statues like that?"

Reyna smiled "And who said they were statues?" As the words left her mouth both of the dogs got up and started snarling at Percy, who started sinking further into his chair.

"The silver one is Aurgentum and the gold one is Aurum. They smell dishonesty, and will rip a liar to shreds... Unless I tell them to stop." Glancing up to gauge his reaction.

"That's very very umm, cool." Percy couldn't sink further into his chair even if he tried, which he was.

"Well Percy, I have no reason to believe you're lying," even though the look on her face betrayed her, "So I am going to tell you everything you need to know about Camp Jupiter, and what it has to do with you. Or you with it, rather."

"Camp Jupiter is a camp for demigods. Demigods are the children of a god and a mortal. You know Roman mythology? It exists." She put it bluntly and seemed to expect Percy to put the rest of it together.

"So I was drawn here because I'm a demigod?"

"You, Percy Jackson, are the son of Neptune."

 **AN So, what did you think? Reyna and Percy's conversation is not over, though in the next chapter I may just have them recall the key points. Reyna is going to help Percy remember some of his past, like glimpses of Annabeth and of course his capabilities as the son of Poseidon. Reyna will also leave out some facts, which I may or may not turn into a mini conflict between Percy and Reyna depending on how the story goes.**

 **Once again,** **SHOUTOUT TO MY BETA: RIPTIDEFTW**

 **Check him out, he has an OP Percy x Reyna**


End file.
